An Eye for an Eye, a Knight for an Emperor
by DuchessLianaVIBritannia
Summary: A year after the death of Lelouch finds C.C. still mourning the loss of her beloved while living in the Britannian Palace as an advisor to Empress Nunally. Suzaku begins to find himself attracted to her and wonders if he could take the place of the deceased emperor for C.C.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This first chapter is short, but I just wanted to set things up. I will be uploading a second chapter soon.

Chapter 1: Bad Dreams

"No...Lelouch!" C.C. cried in her sleep. "Lelouch! Don't die! Lelouuuuuuch!" Her cries were heard all the way at the very end of the long hallway that was the East Wing of the Britannian Palace. The same cry that woke Suzaku Kururugi from a dead sleep. He immediately became alert and shook off his comforters and shot up out of his bed. "What's happening?" He murmured to himself. He continued to hear crying and shouts from the other end of the hall. "Is that...C.C.?"

Suzaku quickly grabbed his sword, without changing out of his night garments. He ran down to find her bed chamber, thinking she was being attacked and made sure his sword was ready to strike before throwing open her door. But he found not an intruder, but instead C.C. crying utterances about his deceased best friend and rolling around on the bed.

He dropped his sword and started to shake C.C. awake, which took at least a good minute, as she was sleeping very heavily. When she was at last shaken into consciousness, she gasped at the sight of him leaning over her bed, touching her.

"Wh-what are you doing? Get out!" She screamed. She was extremely angry and Suzaku pitied her very much at this moment. The poor girl still had nightmares about Lelouch, even a year after he had slain the Demon Emperor. It still puzzled him, though, that this occurred since when Lelouch was still alive, she had appeared so emotionless and when he had told her of his plan for Suzaku to murder him, she had not bat one eye. But, evidently, she had cared greatly for him, if not loved him.

"I'm sorry, C.C, but you were shouting quite loudly in your sleep. It woke me..."

"I don't see how that is any of your business, Zero."

The title struck him. The title that Lelouch had bestowed upon him when he died.

"You will address me by Suzaku when we are within the private chambers." Suzaku was not sure as to why he had said it as a command, but perhaps he wanted C.C. to recognize him as her friend.

"Don't you remember that you no longer bear that identity? You're Zero now. The last wish of Lelouch was for you to carry on that masked symbol of justice. That is your punishment."

Yes, Lelouch had described it as such, but Suzaku had a feeling that C.C. meant it to be a punishment for the slaying of her loved one.

Suzaku sighed. "Would you prefer it if I left you alone, then?"

C.C. looked at him coldly, her golden eyes shooting arrows through his soul. "Yes, I'm used to being left alone, Lelouch."

Immediately after she said his name, she realized her mistake. Clearly, she was quite embarrassed and Suzaku saw the beginning formations of tears well up in her eyes. Her cheeks became a flaming red.

"Just, get out!" She cried.

Suzaku hurried out of C.C.'s chambers, himself feeling like crying. What he didn't know was whether he would be crying for Lelouch or C.C. His protective instincts caused Suzaku to feel apprehension over leaving C.C. to her nightmares, but he also had to respect her wishes. His priority was to watch over Nunally, after all, not C.C. An immortal witch required little protection. Whatever pain she was feeling over the loss of Lelouch would fade, just as the rest of the heartbreaks she had endured over the centuries she had been alive. At least that is what Suzaku told himself so that he was reassured of C.C.'s well-being. And with that final thought, he fell back asleep in his bed, only to dream of C.C.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Confrontations

Suzaku awoke the next morning feeling quite embarrassed. His dreams of last night flooded his memory and if anyone had been present, they would have laughed at his flushed cheeks. He supposed that he would have to come out and have breakfast with Nunally and the other elite members of Nunally's inner circle, even though he did not want to face C.C. He got dressed in his Zero uniform and mask, continuing to make his way to the dining hall.

"Su-Zero! You sleepy-head! Your food's getting cold! And after C.C. slaved away in the kitchen to prepare this special meal!"

Suzaku was baffled at Nunally's words. "C.C. made breakfast?"

"Yes, that is one of my acquired skills, Zero. Have you forgotten I worked as a slave for much of my youth?"

Yes, Suzaku was not surprised that she had cooked, but why would she go to such trouble? She was a member of the royal court now as one of Empress Nunally's closest advisors. Though the meal was not as splendid as the royal cooks would have prepared, it was still a considerable effort to prepare breakfast for himself, Nunally, and the rest of her inner circle.

Suzaku took his seat between Nunally and C.C. As he ate, thoughts of his dreams returned to him. C.C. embracing him, kissing him deeply, telling him Lelouch was only a distant memory and that she yearned to be with him instead. Suzaku shook his head as if the motion would shake the sinful thoughts away. He couldn't be thinking about C.C. this way. He barely knew the woman. Yes, she was lovely, but she was the closest to Lelouch, knew all his secrets and deepest thoughts. She gave him his geass and stood by his side through all the chaos he caused. No, he would never become involved with a woman like that. He no longer condemned Lelouch. He loved him as any best friend would, but the weight of his actions was a heavy burden to bear for all and he desired no more complication in his life which was unnecessary.

"Zero, did you remember that Cornelia and Guilford are visiting today?"

"Yes, I remembered, Empress. Are you eager to see your elder sister again?"

"Very much so. I haven't seen her since her wedding to Lord Guilford. Didn't she make a lovely bride?" At the last statement, Suzaku noticed that C.C. flinched. Was she jealous of Cornelia for getting married? Did she imagine herself once as the bride of Lelouch? In any case, he wanted to apologize to her about barging into her room last night. He decided he would confront her after breakfast.

He followed her into the gardens where she spent a lot of her time these days.

"Why are you following me?" She asked, somewhat nonchalantly, as if she didn't care, while still with her back to him.

"I wanted to apologize-"

C.C. cut him off. "Oh, how kind of you." Her tone of sarcasm disheartened him, yet he continued.

"I shouldn't have intruded last night. I thought...I thought you were being attacked the way you were yelling."

C.C. chuckled. "Only by my own memories."

"Yes, well...I'm sorry. Please forgive me. It has been hard upon all of us, I assure you. You're not alone."

"Funny. Lelouch told me the same thing. Is that why he allowed you to slay him? Was it easy taking your best friend's life?"

He had no adequate answer to that. No, it pained him to murder Lelouch, but the act was a necessary evil and so all he could say was, "It's what he wanted, C.C. He knew his death would bring peace."

C.C. scoffed. "But not for us. Not for you, not for Nunally. Not...for me."

"He was always a selfish boy."

C.C. slapped him. "How dare you. Is this your idea of an apology?"

Suzaku sighed. What had he been thinking by saying that? He barely knew what he was saying when it came out of his mouth. Was it jealousy that C.C. was making such a fuss over him? Or was he just trying to justify it?

"Forgive me. If you would excuse me..." he said sheepishly as he left C.C. alone in the gardens.

Not long after Suzaku had returned to his bed chambers, he heard a knock on his door. Without waiting for him to let her in, C.C. opened the door and sat right on his bed next to him.

"C.C! Why barge in on me like that?"

"I would appreciate it if you stayed out of my business. Whether I still miss Lelouch or not isn't your concern."

"Why did you prepare breakfast this morning?" The question caught her off guard.

"I just needed to occupy myself. So I won't keep thinking..." She paused for a long moment and then said, "Nevermind. Just stay out of my business."

"Very well," was all Suzaku could manage to say as he watched her exit his room. 'Poor C.C. I never had any idea until last night that she ever was capable of real human emotion. I only ever saw her as Lelouch's accomplice. She even told me that she was like me because she wished to die as well.' thought Suzaku. And then although no one was around, he blushed while thinking, 'And I never knew I could ever see C.C. in a romantic manner. What has gotten into me?'

"Zero, I'm sorry to bother you but um my sister won't be coming after all today," Suzaku heard Nunally say through the door.

His brows furrowed. Could something be wrong?

"Is there anything the matter, your highness?" He asked, as he opened his door to see a saddened Nunally. Her head hung low and he knew how disappointed she must be.

"I don't know. Lord Guilford just called me to inform that they would not be coming today, but at a later date. He said they would explain later."

Suzaku suddenly realized that C.C. was watching their exchange from the shadowed corner of the hall. It shouldn't have bothered him that much, but he found himself feeling disturbed at her icy glare. What was the matter with her? And why was she eavesdropping? She looked directly into his eyes for a second and quickly turned away. Nunally continued to speak about her worries but all Suzaku could focus on was the gradually fading sounds of C.C.'s footsteps.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Mysteries

"They're hiding something," said C.C. in a monotone as she walked with Suzaku in the Imperial Gardens. She paused to smell a white rose for a moment and then continued on, without one glancing at her companion. Once Suzaku had reassured Nunnally that her sister was perfectly fine, he had once again found C.C. walking in the gardens. He had wanted to ask her why she was listening in on a private conversation, but before he could ask her, C.C. had spoke first, informing him of her suspicion.

"What gives you that idea?"

"I know this for a fact. Though I'm not certain of what they are hiding."

"You're a psychic now?"

C.C. glared at him in the same way she had glared at him and Nunnally. "I just know. That's all I can say right now. I don't expect you to believe anything I say."

"Then why did you accept the Empress' offer to become a special advisor?"

C.C. chuckled softly in amusement. It annoyed Suzaku immensely. He could not even imagine why Nunnally would take in C.C. How could she be trusted? It was not as if she held any allegiance for Britannia or her highness. He imagined that she was just using all of them like she had always done.

"Why do you call her Empress when we are entirely alone?"

"It's a sign of respect," He said with gritted teeth. She was really trying his patience. He was beginning to wonder why he would pay any attention to this witch in the first place. Even if she was beautiful...no, he could never think that way. C.C. was of no matter to him and he could not betray the memory of Euphie with impure thoughts of this mysterious woman.

"You, a man who must hide his face, shows respect toward the little sister of your former best friend? A girl you have known for several years? It must be strange becoming a subordinate to the child. You're Suzaku Kururugi, pilot of the Lancelot."

"Quiet! People could hear you speak my name!"

"So you plan to keep your word forever? The last curse of the demon emperor?"

Suzaku hung his head low. "Yes, I swear on my life that I will fulfill the last wish of Lelouch VI Britannia. It is my duty."

"I remember that you once said you are the sword of Lelouch and I am his shield. But now he is gone. So what purpose am I to serve now? Advising Nunnally? She does as she pleases, anyway. She's more like Lelouch than people realize. She's the Empress and I'm just a witch."

Suzaku almost believed that C.C. was going to cry, but she just sniveled quickly and looked away toward a lilac bush. He once again pitied her sadness and suppressed the urge to take her in his arms and hold her as she let it all out and cried. Instead, he watched her, waiting for her to turn back around to look at him.

When she finally did, he said, "Then why do you stay here? You are free to travel anywhere you desire. What's holding you here?"

"You're wrong. I have nowhere else to go. And this is where..."

"Where what?"

C.C. shook her head and she changed the subject back to Cornelia and Guilford. "I think they will arrive shortly, in any case. And then the mystery will be solved."

"Cornelia has not seen the Empress in a year. Perhaps she doesn't want to be reminded of the family that she has lost."

"If you have someone important you, then you should keep them at a distance," murmured C.C.

"What kind of nonsense is that?" Suzaku demanded in an angry tone.

C.C. laughed again at him. "The same kind of nonsense as what you believe. Now I'd like to be left alone."

Suzaku scoffed at her. "As you wish, then." Even though she was rude and ungrateful, Suzaku was still intrigued about what truly went on in that head of hers. What did she mean by saying that she had nowhere else to go? Did she still feel attachment to Lelouch through Nunnally and by staying here? He supposed he would never get a straight answer out of C.C. and perhaps that was for the best. He hated to see a woman cry.

Later that day, he and Nunnally decided to share dinner alone in a private dining hall. He wished to ask her about C.C. "Nunnally, why do you allow C.C. to stay in the royal palace?"

"I like C.C. I know she's kind of weird, but she was close to my brother. I value her opinion and when I'm around her, it's almost like being around Lelouch again."

"I see. Forgive me if I am bold, but she does not seem to care about staying here. It's almost as if she feels that she has nowhere else to go."

Nunnally smiled and brought her hand on top of Suzaku's. "I would like it if you two became friends. Will you take off your mask? No one will see. I miss seeing your face."

Suzaku took off the mask and smiled back at Nunnally. She was not able to see his face when she was blind and so it seemed that she was making up for all the lost time. She wished to see his face whenever possible. It was rather sweet, Suzaku thought.

"Don't worry, Nunnally. I know Cornelia will come as soon as she can, and I'm beginning to see a new side to C.C." Suzaku said this all, smiling and with a light tone, but in his mind he had a bad feeling. What was really going on with Nunnally's older sister and why was he suddenly interested in C.C? But, he knew in his heart that he could never be attracted to a woman in the way that he had been to Euphie.


	4. Chapter 4

I apologize for the delay. I have been busy preparing for the end of the semester. I know this chapter is brief, but I will be able to write longer chapters once I am done with final exams :)

Chapter Four: Rough Night

Suzaku did not sleep well at all that night. His thoughts were plagued with memories of his deceased love, Euphie. It was the truth that not a day went by when he did not miss her or think about her bright pink hair or her adorable giggle. His best friend had killed his first and only love, a fact that still unsettled him greatly. But, for the sake of everyone involved, he had been forced to forgive Lelouch. After all, Lelouch had suffered as well. He had to kill his own half-sister because of a mistake he could not help. There were days when Suzaku fought a war inside his head, going over all the alternatives there had to have been for Lelouch. Did Euphie really have to be sacrificed for this peace? But, in the end, Lelouch had sacrificed himself. To atone for all of his sins, including the murder of his kin. He could only imagine how Cornelia felt. Perhaps that was the reason why she had been so distant. Could she still be in mourning after all this time? Of course the pain of losing a sibling would never truly vanish, but Cornelia was a member of the royal family. Although she had given up her right to the throne and all power she once held, Suzaku believed that it was still her duty to present herself with grace. She was, after all, still nobility.

Suzaku breathed a deep sigh, wishing he could just forget all of it and focus on his new life. It was not his problem to worry about Cornelia and he certainly did not want to lament anymore on the past. But, in a way, he lived the past. It was because of the past that Suzaku became Zero. And so, his past remained his present every day. There were days when he wished that he could run away and leave everything he knew behind. But that was not noble and the two people who had meant the most to him in life would not approve.

His thoughts drifted off to C.C. She was such an enigma. He wished that he could just read her mind. If only he had the power of geass. He shook his head at that thought. It was not a power he wanted to be afflicted with. No, he would get results the Suzaku Kururugi way. He did not know why it mattered to him, but he was determined to learn more about the mysterious witch.

Was it because she suddenly became attractive to him? No, he could not think like that. He was still in love with Euphie and he could never look at another woman that way, especially not C.C. She was a rogue girl, not to be trusted. Who knew what crazy thoughts went on in that head of hers? There was also the question of what she meant when she said that Cornelia was hiding something. Was she some kind of psychic now as well? It did no use to ponder questions like these. He would either have to find out for himself or forget all of it. He had to put it all out of his mind in order for him to get some decent sleep. He needed his strength, because tomorrow he would have to test his wits against a sly immortal witch.


End file.
